In recent years, various countries have paid more and more attentions to the problem of environmental pollution caused by automobiles and raised emission standards for automobiles, causing global major automobile manufacturers to improve traditional automobile engines and develop new engines. The new engines generally use a GDI+TURBO technology in which GDI is the technology of gasoline direct injection within cylinders, allowing gasoline to be combusted more adequately, improving gasoline economy and reducing emissions, and TURBO is the turbocharging technology that allows the engine to be miniaturized in size, saves materials and gives more power. However, due to the problems of poor quality of oil products, road traffic conditions and environment as well as bad driving habits, carbon deposits and colloids will be formed in the intake valve and combustion chamber of the engine fuel system of an automobile after thousands of kilometers of its traveling, and in particular, these carbon deposits in the intake valve and combustion chamber limit the advanced performances of the engine, such that power cannot be fully improved. Especially, the GDI engines produce more severe carbon deposits in the intake valve and combustion chamber.
For this purpose, fuel additives have been invented to reduce carbon deposits, but in a direct injection engine, fuel injector is mounted within the combustion chamber, making it impossible for the fuel additives to clean away the carbon deposits in the intake valve. The TURBO technology causes the temperature of lubricating oil in the engine to rise to produce more engine oil exhaust gases, as a result of which it is easier for drum type carbon deposits to be formed on an intake valve lever, seriously affecting the effect of air intake and air-fuel ratio. And valve lifter will be pushed against and thus bent when there are severe carbon deposits.
It has been an urgent problem to be solved by automobile manufacturers that carbon deposits and colloids in the intake valve, fuel injector, combustion chamber and spark plug of a direct injection engine are cleaned away in time to give full play to the design performances of the engine.